Mobile or wireless telephone units are used in both personal and business applications. Telephone systems generally have the capability to provide caller identification services (caller ID) for identifying a calling party, such as displaying a telephone number and/or name associated with the calling party account. The caller ID information may enable the called party to at least identify the telephone number and/or name that may be associated with a received call.